In semiconductor devices, certain prior art temperature sensing schemes use a thermally sensitive resistor spaced apart from the semiconductor die to provide adequate electrical insulation and to reduce noise associated with the semiconductor switching devices. During steady state operation of a transistor using a thermally sensitive resistor (such as a thermistor with a negative temperature coefficient), the estimated junction temperature of the transistor is more accurate than during transient operation, but still not sufficiently accurate for some control applications for inverters that drive electric motors. Thus, there is need for an improved method for estimating junction or die temperature of a transistor in real time that facilitates improved accuracy.